


Coffee, Pastries, And Honesty

by LissaWho5



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Coffee Shops, Falling In Love, Fander Big Bang 2018, Fluff, Happy Ending, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Mental Abuse, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Soulmate AU, bakerys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: Imagine a world where everyone has a soulmate. Someone who is guaranteed to always love you without any restraints and will always be by your side.Now imagine being one of the few people in the world without one.Virgil doesn't have to imagine this, as his entire life he has had no mark. But what will happen when he meets a man a man who he hasn't felt for before, and experiences it two other times?Join me on this ride of self-discovery with the events involving Coffee, Pastries, and Honesty.





	1. Prologue

Virgil sat at a coffee shop, staring at his phone and scrolling through Tumblr.” He looked for a moment when he heard applause start up and was not surprised to see that another pair of soulmates had been found. 

He gave the new couple a smile, though no one could deny the longing that Virgil held in his eyes. 

Because people like Virgil, they didn’t have soulmates. 

-

It’s not like Virgil resented himself or thought of himself as lesser for not having a soul mark. It was just a birth defect he was told. A rare mutation where the mark that shows up on everyone’s skin when they turn 5, never shows up. This occurs in less than 5% of the population. 

As a child he was told that while he could in a technical sense have a soul mate, he was just not likely to find them as they had no way of identifying them without a mark. The Doctors had looked at him like he was a case for pity and his parents had cried after his mark never showed up, scared of their son never finding love. Because of that, they kept their distance, not wanting to deal with the sadness of a broken child. 

It didn’t matter to him though. Sure it sucked that most looked at him like he was some sob story, but he could deal, especially if most people never found out. Hence why Virgil didn’t open up much, because he felt as if everyone in the past was just his friend out of pity, and that was the last thing he needed.

As he grew up, he accepted he would never fall in love and he was content with that. He knew many who didn’t feel a need for a romantic relationship, and they were perfectly happy with being best friends with their soulmates, if they had one. Most were part of a movement that was trying to push the idea that “Soulmate” didn’t equal romance, a movement that had been gaining speed in the past few years. 

But Virgil couldn’t help but have this wanting for romance, for a boyfriend. And though he hated the feeling, he couldn’t help but think he was missing something, or someone, in this life of his, like there was void that couldn’t be filled.  

But as luck would have it, this would one day come for Virgil.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil meets someone interesting.

Virgil sat at the coffee shop called “Caffeine Dream”  where he would usually have a drink and take advantage of the different number of people there. He had found that watching the world around him could help give him inspiration for new stories. But today, nothing was coming to him. 

After being there for a bit a waitress came up to him with another Caramel Frappe. He looked at her confused. “I’m sorry miss, I don’t mean to be rude but I didn’t order this. I think you have the wrong table.”

The waitress smiled at him. “The man over there bought this for you. He told me to make another of whatever you ordered and give it to you.” She turned to walk away but she looked back for a moment. “He’s really cute too, if I didn’t have a soulmate myself I would have to ask him out.” She chuckled and walked away. 

Virgil rolled his eyes but looked over and saw a dashing young man looking at him with a smile on his face. Virgil smirked back, amused by this, then wrote it down on a blank google doc, just in case it gave him an idea later. 

He looked up and saw the same smiling man now standing by the other side of the table.  The man looked a bit shorter than Virgil (which put him on the short side) and he had chestnut brown hair. He was wearing a red jacket over a plain white shirt, and some typical blue jeans and converse the same shade of red as his jacket.  All in all, the guy was cute and Virgil couldn’t help but find him even more attractive at this closer angle 

When Virgil finally acknowledged him, the mystery man spoke. “Hey, I’m Roman, and is this seat taken?”

Virgil gave him a slightly amused look. “Virgil. And be my guest, sit down.” 

Virgil wasn’t usually so inviting to strangers, but something was different about Roman. It wasn’t love. No, it was a connection, one that made Virgil want to open up, made him want to get to know this Roman character. Because he may not love him, but he was intrigued. 

Roman sat down across from him. “So Virgil, I must say you are quite cute. And I was wondering if you were single?”

Virgle chuckled. “Single? I haven’t even been asked out before. You are something, Roman.”

Roman blushed and Virgil couldn’t help but think the sight was adorable. 

Roman smiled at him but his ego seemed to tone down a bit. “Thanks? And I get it if you’re not interested or if you have found your soulmate, but you are really attractive.” 

Virgil genuinely smiled at him. “It was a compliment. And I happen to be single and without a soulmate, but I could maybe try something with a cute guy.”

Roman lit up like a Christmas Tree, but he tried to play it cool. “Really now? That would be great.  So should I give you my number?”

Virgil chuckled. “Sure, and I’ll give you mine.” They exchanged numbers, both blushing when their fingers brushed each other’s when they exchanged phones. 

They said their goodbyes and Roman took his leave while Virgil smiled in excitement for the future. He turned to his laptop, inspiration striking him.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Roman's first date.

Virgil sat in his apartment wondering if he should message Roman first or wait. It was an argument with himself. Rationally he knew that Roman was interested as he had been openly flirting with him, yet he couldn’t help but worry that Roman was just playing with him, that he wasn’t actually interested 

He had never asked anyone out before as people tended to be holding out for their soulmates (so he didn’t want to risk offending them). Dating apps were for finding a soulmate, and if you didn’t have one you were treated as different, as an outcast. 

Virgil often thought how it wasn’t fair how soulmate relationships were treated like they were more important. How he’d always be a pity case for others because they knew that no one would ever put him first. 

There was a group of people fighting for the way societies view soulmate relationship to be changed. They were known as members of the “Soulmate Equality Movement”, their main goal was to normalize people who weren’t interested in romantic relationships and people who have no soulmark. It also fought for the normalization of chosen soulmates and more representation for those who do not fit this standard. 

It was a good cause and Virgil supported it, but he wasn’t much of an activist for it, though he did try to include representation in his novels. 

Virgil thought of all this as he procrastinated messaging Roman. Luckily for him, he was taken out of these thoughts by Roman messaging him.  
  


**_Roman_ **

_ Greetings! Tis’ I, Roman we met at Caffeine Dream I wanted to know if you were interested in going out to dinner with me soon? _

Virgil smiled when he read the text.

**_Virgil_ **

_ Hey. And yeah I’m down. What day were you thinking? _

**_Roman_ **

_ You know that Italian Restaurant by the coffee shop? _

**_Virgil_ **

_ I do. Want to meet there? I’m free Saturday at 6:30pm _

**_Roman_ **

_ Sounds Marvelous! I’ll see you then. _

**_Virgil_ **

_ See you then!  _

Virgil put his phone down and smiled at the thought of going on a date.

This feeling was new. It terrified Virgil no doubt, but he also found it absolutely exhilarating and interesting, and he wanted this feeling to stay more than he wanted to repress it. 

Either way he smiled to himself, excited for the date later this week. 

\--

The rest of the week went by at a pace that Virgil wasn’t sure if it was too slow or too fast for him. 

As the week went on Virgil’s nervousness built up, as did his excitement for the date. 

At around 4pm he began to get ready, going for a somewhat formal look. He put on a light purple shirt, a nice black jacket, and some black jeans. But he kept his dark purple Converses, as they matched the outfit, and Virgl wanted to at least be comfortable somewhere. 

At around 5:45 he left his apartment and began the short walk to the restaurant. 

He ended up being a bit early, so he sat on a bench outside and waited for his date. He was people watching, yet he still missed Roman coming up to him.

He was startled out of his thoughts by Roman tapping him on the shoulders. He jumped slightly, but then began to laugh. “Jesus, Roman, you startled me.” 

Roman was wearing a pretty formal outfit but he kept his theme. He was wearing a button up white shirt with a red jacket, dark jeans, and black shoes.

Roman chuckled. “You don’t say?” He then held his hand out for Virgil to take. “Come on, I made a reservation for us to ensure that we wouldn’t have to wait.”

Virgil smirked. “One to be prepared, are you, or are you just not patient? Either way I dig it.” This caused Roman to blush but no one acknowledged it, though it made Virgil smile victoriously because for some reason he loved making Roman blush. 

They were led to the table and the two made small talk, but it wasn’t anything big, and there was a bit of quiet as they looked over the menu and placed their orders. After the waitress got their orders, they began to talk more. 

Virgil learned that Roman was a former stage actor who acted in a few off-broadway performances in New York. He then later moved out of there and became a Theater and English teacher at a local school. 

This surprised Virgil, as they lived in a small city that was mainly families. Most people their age moved out of this place as soon as possible. 

“Why’d you move out of New York City to come to a city like this? Most would give anything to go out and perform.”

Roman chuckled at that. “Well, I think you’ll come to find I’m not like most. I came to realize that I wanted to help get kids into theater and to be a good influence on at least one child. Plus, strangely enough, I wanted something different, and I never lived anywhere smaller than the suburbs outside of NYC. But I wasn’t really interested in a very small town, they always seemed too close-knit for my liking. So after my time performing, I went back to school to get an education degree with a minor in English and got a job here.”

Virgil listened, honestly incredibly invested. Roman only stopped when the waitress came back with food. 

After eating for a few minutes Roman spoke again.

“So you know my job and where I’m from, what about you? How’d you end up here.”

Virgil shrugged. “Grew up in a really small town, one where literally everyone knew everyone well. And honestly I personally didn’t see the appeal of towns like that either, so I left and I got into a college as far as way as possible because I wanted a change, which honestly was another extreme as it was a huge college town, or at least it felt huge to me. Got an English degree and started working on my first novel. While writing it I moved here because I felt it was a good change of pace and it’s honestly a nice middle group from the two extremes that I have lived, plus you’d be surprised at how many ideas can come from towns like these. I self-published that novel plus a few more and I make enough to support myself, and I also teach writing classes one night a week at a local community center.”

He left out how a huge deciding factor to leave was because he was sick of being known as “The Boy With No Soulmark”, but he decided a long time ago that he didn’t owe that to anyone since there was no need to spill every detail, especially one that could get him hurt again. 

When Virgil finished, he realized that Roman was staring at him completely focused on him, seeming like he was watching the most interesting person in the world.

Virgil blushed at this, which caused Roman to chuckle and blush. The conversation continued and before they knew it, it was almost 8:30 and they had finished their food long ago. 

They paid, tipped, and left, smiling at each other the entire time.

They held hands as they left, feeling a comfort that was indescribable. One that was foreign, but not unwelcomed, as it felt so nice. They walked around the town and stopped at the park to stare at the stars in the night sky above them. 

When they were done it was nearly 10pm, and the two decided it was best for them to part ways for the night. 

They said their goodbyes and went back home, both smiling at the possible future they could have.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has a much-needed talk with Roman.

The next year passed in a delightful blur for Virgil. More dates occurred, but both had agreed to take things a bit slow, though they began to date after seeing each other for a month. 

He enjoyed Roman, he truly did. They’d done things like kiss and hold hands, but nothing that would show Virgil’s lack of mark. He honestly had never felt so alive, as cliche as it sounded.

He realized it was time to have a conversation.  It was getting serious, and he felt guilty for delaying it so long. He was just afraid.

Yes, the soulmark conversation, one Virgil wasn’t looking forward to. He was scared that Roman would see the lack of mark, realize Virgil wasn’t meant to be his, and call the whole thing off. 

This hurt, as he had really grown to like Roman, to a point that he thought that he could be truly happy with him. But he figured that it probably wasn’t meant to be, and the dates were fun while they lasted.

Virgil called Roman over, saying that they need to talk. Roman got over about 15 minutes later, obviously worried about what Virgil was going to say to him, so Virge shot him a smile to try to calm him down. 

It seemed to work as Ro smiled back and the two sat on the couch together. 

“I wanted to talk to you because there is something important I want to tell you and it really affects our relationship,” Virgil said quietly but a bit quickly. Roman nodded for him to continue. 

“I...I don’t have a soulmark, meaning that I’m probably not your soulmate-”

“Virgil…”

“-and I’m sorry I got you into this mess-”

“Virge, listen…”

“-and I really hope that maybe after we heal-”

“Virgil, my dear...”

“-we can still be friends, as you’re a real cool dude and-”

He got cut off by Roman kissing him. Virgil was shocked at first but kissed back happily. They pulled apart when they ran out of breath, and Roman grabbed his hand. After catching their breath, Roman spoke. 

“I don’t care you don’t have a mark, because I don’t have one either. I think you’re a great guy, Virge, and I would love to continue this romance we have. You are amazing as well. If you don’t want to continue, this I understand, but please don’t think that I don’t want you, because it’s quite the opposite.” 

Virgil smiled one of the biggest smiles he’d ever given. Roman smiled back and Virgil kissed him once again, but this one was a bit shorter. 

Roman chuckled after they pulled apart. “I take that as you want to continue this?”

Virgil smirked again and the two talked for the rest of the night. Sharing stories of their pasts, well, at least ones that weren’t too sad, and bonding over the experiences they had as someone with no soulmark

“It’s relieving you know,” Virgil said as the night drew to a close, “to find someone who gets it. I’ve always felt so alone in my lack of soulmark. I knew there were others like me, there had to be, but yet it felt so isolating. Like they existed in theory but not in practice. Especially growing up in a pretty closed minded small town where at best you were pitied and at worst you were called an MM.”

Roman shuddered at that word, recalling the times he was called that. 

It was one of the worse terms someone with no mark could be called and was commonly avoided nowadays unless being used to insult people like Roman and Virge. 

It stood for “Minus Marcam”, which was latin and roughly translated to “Mark Less.” MM was commonly used when referring to the word, but you still shouldn’t call someone that either. 

While it used to be used scientifically, it became a derogatory term over time, and it brought back painful memories in Virgil (mostly back when he was in school), and, sadly, it appeared that Roman had been called that too.

“I agree, it’s so refreshing to speak to someone who at least has an actual first hand experience, even though yours is different. I grew up in a big city so only so many knew about my marklessness. Yet, there was more hatred to the markless nearby and rallies against them, some close to my house. And, that word was commonly used, which stung a good bit. It’s interesting to actually get to share this and hear another experience in person.  I’m…” He paused for a second, “glad I met you Virgil.” He smiled sweetly at him. Virgil smiled back.

“I’m glad I met you too, Roman.”

\---

The relationship progressed as time moved on. Two years from the day they started dating and they were celebrating in a way that some wouldn’t call romantic but was perfect for them. 

They were sitting on the couch, the stress of moving having finally passed. They were cuddling with each other, eating pizza, having a Disney Movie Marathon in order to celebrate. 

The two were smiling at each other. Content with the point they were at. 

And it may have been a surprise, but neither of them had ever said “I love you”. 

It’s not that they didn’t. They really did. It was just that those words almost seemed forbidden. Like, the fate of loneliness that they had expected before meeting each other had almost just disappeared into thin air, and that was hard to accept sometimes. 

And Virgil was scared, scared that it wasn’t going to last, scared that one of these days a soulmark would appear on one of them, and the life he expected would be completely torn up again, this time for the worst, as he didn’t want a life without Roman. He didn’t care if they weren’t soulmates, he was happy with Roman. Roman made him want to be better, made him want to deal with the things that trouble him so he could be better, and he knew that Roman felt the same. 

But it was their two year anniversary, and Virgil was going to say it. He took a deep breath and-

“I love you.”

Roman said, uncharacteristically nervous. 

Virgil blushed and smiled. “I...I love you too.” 

Roman smiled at that and they made eye contact when it hit him.

This was where he was meant to be. Who he was meant to be with. Roman was his soulmate, he didn’t need any proof of that. 

Roman had been there through thick and thin, and he would do the same for Roman. When people were jerks about the soulmarkless, Roman stood by him and fought with him. When Roman got frustrated with his students, Virgil was there to listen as Roman ranted and calmed him when his words had run out. When Virgil’s anxiety became too much for even him to handle, Roman learned the things to do, and not to do, to calm Virgil down. The two were in love and there was no way about it. 

Together they were stronger. Together they could have a lovely and stable future. Together they could have a life where they were both content. 

Together, the void that had been in his life had been filled, and he loved it. 

“You’re my soulmate. I’m in love with you and I want a future you.” Virgil smiled as he said that, almost sounding amazed as he spoke. 

“I feel that way about you too.”

That was when he felt a burning on his wrist. It wasn’t painful though, no, it almost felt nice. 

He looked down and what once was his barren wrist, now had a mark on it. 

On his right wrist, there was a heart with a thick black outline and a filling of equal parts of the purple of Virgil’s jacket and the bright red that was Roman’s favorite shade to wear. 

They looked at each other with a mixture of confusion and wonder in their eyes. Both were speechless, happy though. 

Virgil kissed him, trying to convey the love he felt through that, and he only got met with the same intensity. 

There were many questions of course. Why now? Why hadn’t the mark shown prior? What did this mean for them?

But they could save those questions for later because this was one of the happiest moments in Virgil’s life so far.

Because he was satisfied.

Well, at least for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Roman and Virgil's bonding over being markless, is based on how I feel when I get to talk to someone who has a similar identity as me.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet Patton and that's a whole new experience.

Their soulmarks became a research project for a little while.

Unsurprisingly, there was very little information on cases like theirs, but while going through cases they found an organization that specialized in soulmark anomalies.

The organization was dedicated to spreading awareness about the different ways love could appear and how all types were valid. They also provided support to people who were hurt by the judgment people faced by not having soulmarks. This meant plenty of people who understood, at least a little, what they were going through. 

It turned out that occasionally when two soulmates who were born without marks met and fell in love and accepted that love, a mark would appear and showcase the love they feel. 

They smiled at this info, gripping each other's hands and smiling at each other as the information made them giddy. 

After that, life continued on for Virgil and Roman at a rapid pace. The weeks turned into months, which turned into a year, and the couple had moved in together in a two bedroom apartment a little bit away from the city. 

Virgil had never been better, mentally and physically. Roman helped him care about himself and he knew that he did the same for him. The two were in love and both have never been better. 

Well almost.

After being together for two years, there was still a bit of void in Virgil’s heart. 

Now don’t get him wrong; the void had been filled so much since Roman came into his life, but he couldn’t help but feel that something was missing. 

But what could he do? Virgil was scared to talk to Roman about this and risk him thinking that Virgil didn’t absolutely adore him because it was quite the opposite. 

So he ignored it, as he did with many emotions, scared of the repercussions. 

But it all came to a head when they met the baker. 

\---

It started when Virgil and Roman were discussing how to spend their Sunday together. It had been a long week for them both and both had different ideas. Roman wanted to do something new as he loved “exploring” (as he put). Virgil, however, seemed more content to just relax with his boyfriend, since Roman had been busy grading final exams and the school year was finally over (though Roman would start the acting camp he runs soon). 

Eventually, they compromised and decided to try a bakery/coffee shop that was close by. It was a new experience, which made Roman happy, but reviews said that the atmosphere was very relaxed and calm, which made Virgil happy. Virgil also agreed pretty quickly, as he had a pretty big sweet tooth, though he would never admit it to anyone other than Roman. 

They drove to the downtown area and parked nearby. They walked the short walk and saw that they came just in time before the bakery closed for the day. They went inside and observed the scenery around them. 

Its color scheme was a soft baby blue with pastel blue curtains around the windows. There were also topaz hearts strewn around the walls as well as a few mirrors. On the right side, there was a bookshelf with a sign above it that said,  _ “Take A Look In A Book! Ask A Cashier About How You Can Borrow Or Exchange A Book When You Order Your Coffee!” _ that also had a cartoonish drawing of a cat and a dog reading books together above. Beside the shelf was a comfy chair and a nice blue rug. Down the center, there was an aisle that led to a front counter where you could see some of the baked goods. On the wall above the cash register, the words “Donut Forget To Smile” was painted in giant letters.

The shop had an almost homey feel to it. As they took in the scenery, they laid their eyes on the man who seemed to be working with some of the food left from the day.

He was a little bit taller than both of them, with light brown hair, glasses, and freckles all over his face and arms. He was broad shouldered and was bigger than the other two but not what one would call huge. He wore a light blue polo with the bakery logo on it and had on tan capris. He wore black shoes and had a white apron on. He also had on glasses with a thick pair of black frames.

All in all, this design was cute but the man was even cuter. Though Virgil repressed the latter part of the thought real quick.

Roman cleared his throat to get his attention and the man quickly turned to face them, a blush crossing his cheeks in embarrassment. 

“Oh, sorry about that. I didn’t hear you come in and I wasn’t expecting customers so late, especially on a Sunday.”

He moved up to the register as the couple did the same on the opposite side of the counter.    
  
“Hi! Welcome to ‘Mind Palace Pastries!’ My name is Patton and is there anything I can get you?” 

“Hello Patton, and I am not yet sure. We’ve never been here before.  Any recommendations?” Roman said with the smile that many considered charming. He loved to flirt, and since Virgil didn’t mind he would do it often. 

Patton smiled back with one that was genuine and almost looked excited. 

“Oh, you should have said! We have some types of coffee and a few specialty drinks which are written on the small chalkboard on the wall to my left. As for baked goods, do you guys have any allergies or things like that, because we have food for everyone?”

Virgil couldn’t help but smile and who could blame him? This guy was so positive to a point where on almost anyone else it would seem fake, but with him, it came across as genuine and endearing.

“I actually have a peanut and treenut allergy,” Virgil said. He was actually allergic to more than that but he wasn’t concerned about shellfish or pollen at a bakery. 

Patton’s eyes went wide. “Oh, I have great news for you!” He walked over to the far left of the display case. “This section has entirely allergen-free baked goods if your allergy is super severe. If it’s not that severe, most things you’ll be fine with. On the far right, there are things with tree nuts and peanuts but there separate from everything else.”

Virgil looked at him in shock, very few people put that much effort into keeping things allergen free, yet Patton seemed to go the extra mile. Virgil smiled a genuine smile at him.    
“That’s incredible! How much effort did you put into this?” 

Patton smiled shyly and blushed a bit. “Oh, it’s no problem.  My brother was allergic to peanuts, so my parents were always trying to find places where they didn’t have to worry about it, especially with baked goods. That’s one of the reasons my aunt made this bakery the way it is, allergies on one side, things that are nut free in the middle, and no allergens on this side.”

The couple listened to this, absolutely enthralled by what he was saying. Roman was first to talk after he was done. “So this was your Aunt’s business?”

Patton nodded his head rapidly. “Yep! It still technically is, but I started running it after she retired. And when she passes away it’s gonna be mine, mostly ‘cause I’m the only one who is interested in running it.”

The two nodded and finally made a selection, realizing the bakery should be closed by now.

The goods were delicious and the two left with a sweet taste in their mouth, and all parted with a good few butterflies in their stomach.


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Needed Conversations, Part Two

Six months passed, but now Virgil’s life had a little extra spunk in it. Particularly because of the warm hearted baker named Patton. 

The couple became regulars at his bakery and had actually befriended him. The two had learned much about him. 

Such as that he went to culinary school, but he specialized in pastries. He has two moms, one brother, and two sisters, including a twin sister named Petunia. He runs the bakery and manages the other employees there, and he will inherit it from his Aunt when she passes.

They also learned that he had a boyfriend. 

Virgil wasn’t sure why that fact made him feel disappointed. They met his S/O, John, and he was super nice and treated Patton really well, plus they seemed happy together. 

It took a couple months after meeting his partner for Virgil to realize and accept that he did in fact have feelings for Patton. 

He loved Roman with every fiber of his being, he not only brought him so much joy, he helped encourage him to be better.

But yet he had started to crush on Patton, falling for his genuine but bright smiles, and the way he intended to make everyone feel special and important, and like everything you said was the most interesting thing in the world.

He felt wrong for this, incredibly wrong. To the point that as days went by the complicated emotions built in him more and more until he broke down. And sadly, or thankfully, in front of Roman.

They were sitting on the couch watching  _ Frozen _ when they got to the part about “True Love”

For some reason this caused Virgil to start to cry. 

“What’s wrong love, what’s the cause for the cry?”

“I-I love you,” Virgil whispered. 

Roman looked at him in surprise. 

“I love you too, angel. What’s hurting you?”

Virgil looked at him, tears in his eyes. “I love you, more than anything else, but I also really care about Patton. To a point I might think I’m falling for him. I feel...a connection. Similarly to the connection, I felt when I first met you.” He sighed, “Before meeting you, I felt a void, I guess, inside. But when I met you, I felt it being filled, but it never went away completely, but when I’m with Patton it feels less empty. But I still love you.” He then realizes that Roman hasn’t said anything,. “And I get it if your mad and want to break this off-”

“Babe”

“-or if you think I’m broken!-”

“Virgil”

“-I’m-”

Roman, once again, cut him off by kissing him. 

Virgil kissed back with just as much passion. Roman pulled away and gave him a small smile. “Seems like an effective way to get you to listen.” Roman chuckles.

Virgil looked at him in awe. 

Roman hugged him. “Virgil, I love you too, and I also feel it, with Patton I mean. I was scared to tell you because one of the worse things that could happen to me is losing you. I cherish you.”

Virgil nodded. “What does this mean?”

Roman sighed, “I don’t know. But I’m sure we’ll figure it out.” He kissed his forehead and then smiled at him. “We always do, but for now, let’s try to relax. Want to change the movie?”

Virgil smiled and nodded, content for the moment.


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton tells them something, Virgil deals with the heartbreak.

Virgil and Roman were laying on the couch rewatching  _ Moana _ . It was a few weeks after their conversation about Patton. They were both at a loss. They hadn’t figured out the feelings and they hadn’t talked to Patton about it, scared they would freak him out.

While they were cuddled on the couch and watching the movie,  Virgil’s phone started ringing. He looked at it and saw that it was from Patton. This made him concerned, as it was rare that he called without texting him first, asking him if he was available. He picked up the phone.

“Hello?”

“Virgil…”

Virgil was taken aback. It sounded like Patton was crying. 

“Hey Patton, what’s the matter buddy?”

“Can you give me a ride? It’s raining, cold, and late, and I don’t have my wallet so I can’t pay for a hotel or anything. I’m standing outside the bakery.” He sounded like he was panicking. Virgil instantly got up, much to the confusion of Roman. He turned to Roman and put up a one minute finger. 

“Of course buddy, I’ll be there soon.” 

He hung up and Virgil grabbed his jacket and keys and explained to Roman what was going on.

They rushed to Virgil’s car and quickly got in. As they drove, Virgil pondered what could have caused Patton to be so upset. 

They parked by the bakery and walked quickly to where they saw Patton standing in the rain, his cat hoodie pulled up.  He was looking down, the saddest either of them had seen him. 

“Patton!” Virgil called but he didn’t seem to hear so Virgil tried again. 

“Pat!” He looked up this time and he gave Virgil a sad smile but he looked like he was about to break down sobbing. 

Virgil ran over to him and pulled him into a hug, knowing that he enjoyed the feeling. 

He hugged him back with full force and started to cry into his shoulder, leaning down as he had a few good inches of height on him. 

Virgil gave him a few good pats on the back to comfort him though he wasn’t really sure what to do. After a couple of minutes he pulled away slightly so he could speak to him. 

“Let’s get to the car and get you home buddy.” He grabbed his hand and led him to their car. Patton got in the back and Virgil got behind the wheel. Roman gave Patton a small sad smile and they all head back to the apartment. 

They pulled up into their apartment complex and went up to their home. When they got in they sat him down on the couch and got him some water. 

“Here, drink this, you probably lost a lot of water. If you like I can make you some tea.”

Patton gave them a weak smile. “Thanks guys, and yes, some tea would be really nice if it’s no trouble.”

Roman got up to go get some tea, “It’s no problem at all Patton.”

There were a couple minutes of a comfortable silence as the tea was made and Patton drank the water that was given. Once Roman returned to the room, Patton thanked him for the drink. Virgil made a move to turn on the TV and turned on a random channel that was playing some cartoon. Patton hummed in acknowledgement though he didn’t seem to be paying attention. 

When the show ended Patton spoke up.

“I guess I owe you guys an explanation,” He said solemnly. 

Virgil turned off the TV and turned to Patton, giving him his full attention. “Only if you want to, you don’t owe us a thing.”

Patton looked at them with a mixture of pain, regret, and sadness in his eyes but he almost seemed determined. “I think it will help if I get it all out.”

The two nodded and prompted him to begin.

Patton sighed. “I broke up with my boyfriend today.” 

They looked at him in shock. Roman grabbed his hand in a comforting motion. “We’re sorry to hear that, but we thought you guys were soulmates? You seemed so in love.” 

Patton shook his head “I did love him, I guess I still do. But he wasn’t my soulmate, it’s more...complicated than that.”

And with that, he began his story.

\--

_ Patton came home from the bakery to his apartment being incredibly quiet, too quiet. There was no sound of the TV playing or of someone playing a video game, which was strange for John as he always liked having sound in the house and Patton was the same way. It was comforting in a strange way.  _

_ What was also concerning was how  he got a text from his love that simply said, “Come home after work ASAP.” Which in combination with the silence put him on edge, even though he was rarely ever nervous.  _

_ He went up to the living room and saw his boyfriend sitting on the couch looking almost scared.  _

_ “Hey pumpkin,” Patton said with a small smile. But that smile dropped when John looked at him with a frown.  _

_ “Look, Pat, I’m just going to cut to the chase. I found my soulmate.” _

_ Patton felt his world crumble around him. Grief filled his senses and he started to cry.  _

_ “I’m assuming you’re going to leave me to be with him?” _

_ John nodded sadly.  _

_ Tears started to run down Patton’s face, but he gave his now-ex a sad smile.  _

_ “I understand, I’ll be out in a couple of days. Just let me collect myself and I’ll be out of here. Maybe after a bit of time-” _

_ “About that. I kind of need you out by tonight.”  _

_ Patton’s face dropped. “What?” _

_ “My new soulmate is coming over and I’d rather you not be around.” _

_ Patton looked at him in shock. “Give me some time. I’ve been living here for years and I just found out you’re leaving me.” _

_ “Yeah but it’ll be awkward if the signs of you being here are still around, and we only have one bedroom.” _

_ “Yeah but I need to compose myself. You know how I process things like these, could you give me the decency of respecting that?” Patton felt his temper rising. _

_ “Well it’s not my fault that you’re so emotional!” _

_ At this point the two were standing up and John was walking to the closet, Patton followed close behind him.  _

_ “Emotional? Try feeling normal when the person you love just ups and leaves you!” _

_ They yelled back and forth for a bit until John just pushed two suitcases he had gotten out of the closet at him, knocking Patton down.  _

_ “Well it’s not my fault you were born wrong, you Minus Marcam!” _

_ Patton stayed on the floor, mostly in shock.  John looked down, and the weight of his words finally hit him and regret washed across his facial features.  _

_ “Patton, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you! I was so out of line, you can stay! I-” _

_ Patton held a hand up to him and gave him a glare that could kill. He grabbed the suitcases and stormed to their old room and just started throwing his stuff in there. Once they were full, he stormed to the living room where John was standing. _

_ “I’ll get the rest of my stuff tomorrow.” _

_ “Patton I’m sorry. ” _

_ “No you’re not. You wouldn’t have said that if you really were. You knew that would hurt me and you said it anyway. You wanted to hurt me, you wanted it to burn. I don’t know whether I pity or envy your soulmate ‘cause all you care about is yourself and maybe him if he’s convenient for you. I hope you learn some manners and have a good life with him.” _

_ He walked to the door with the suitcases and his computer bag. As he stood at the door he turned to John, who had followed him. _

_ “Don’t ever fucking talk to me again.” _

_ Patton left the apartment and into the city and just to his luck it started to rain. He groaned and then things got worse when he realized that he left his wallet. He sighed and decided to call the people who have become his best friends, Virgil and Roman.  _

_ \-- _

Patton broke down after he finished the story, tears streaming down his face. Roman pulled him into the best hug he could, considering that Patton was a good bit taller than him, and Virgil curled around him on the other side of him, making a cuddle pile.

“You don’t hate me right? You don’t care I don’t have a mark?”

Virgil could feel his heartbreak, he had never been on this side of this, but he could still relate to the fear Patton had. “Patton, me and Roman were born without marks.  Ours only appeared after we fell in love. We could never hate someone for not having a mark, especially someone as lovely as you.”

This prompted Patton to cry a bit more, though not as much out of despair.

“Let it all out Pat, you were very brave today.” Roman said as he rubbed his back. 

They stayed like that for a good bit and even after the tears had reduced to hiccups until that had reduced to when he no longer sobbed, and then until they had all fallen asleep piled together on the couch. 


	8. Chapter Seven

Virgil woke up to Patton speaking quietly on the phone. “-Yes, so can you run the shop for me today Sherryl?” 

Virgil figured Patton wanted the day off to recover emotionally, and he worked hard enough to warrant a day off. He looked over and saw it was about 5am.

“I’m...fine. Just need a day. I’ll be in first thing tomorrow, don’t worry.” He went quiet for a second as Sherryl spoke, “Okay, have a good day.”

Patton looked at him and smiled softly. “Sorry for waking you, just go back to sleep if you can.”

Virgil, still in a half asleep state, nodded. He closed his eyes and soon drifted off. 

Virgil, once again, awoke on the couch, still cuddled into the others. He blushed, though he was confused, temporarily forgetting what happened last night. Suddenly, it all came back to him.

The sadness he felt for Patton was still present, but he couldn’t help the fact that he was cuddling close to his crush, which made him a tiny bit happy.   He did his best to ignore that.    
  
He sat up slowly to not disturb the other two, and stretched out his back as it hurt slightly from the weird angle it was at. He looked at the clock and saw it was 9am, later than he expected. He decided to get up and make them some breakfast. 

He got out the bacon and began to fry it. He put the bread in the toaster and got out the Crofters, as it was the only jam that Roman liked.  

He heard movement in the living room, and from the heaviness of the footsteps he assumed it was Patton. 

He was correct, and he was coming into the kitchen. Virgil smiled at him as he entered. “Good morning, Patton.”

Patton gave him a small smile, still obviously drained from all that happened last night.  “Morning, Virgil.”

Roman came in next, and by that time, breakfast was ready. They all sat down, Virgil and Roman on one side and Patton on the other. They ate a bit in a silence that wasn’t uncomfortable, but it wasn’t really comfortable either. 

“Thanks for letting me stay the night, I’ll try to be out of your hair as soon as possible.”

Virgil shook his head, “Don’t worry about it, We’re happy to be there for you.”

“Yes, but I can go back today while he’s at work. I’ll grab the rest of my stuff and my wallet and get a hotel.”

“But how long will it take you to get back on your feet? You can only stay at a hotel for so long?”

Patton sighed, “Well what else can I do?”

Virgil looked down and a thought came to his head. What if Patton moved in with them?

They had a spare bedroom, and rent was going up, and another person around would be nice, especially someone who made him and his boyfriend feel less empty, someone they happened to be pining over.

He looked over to Roman, and he could see in his eyes that he was having the same thought. 

“You could always move in with us?” Virgil said, though it was phrased more as a statement than a question. 

Patton looked in shock. “No, I couldn’t intrude like that! You two have a life together, and I couldn’t impose like that.”

Roman shook his head. “It’s not like that. I mean, we have a spare room, and you could help pay rent, especially since it’s going up. At least til you get a better option.”

Patton looked like he was on the brink of tears, “Guys, stop, your going to make me cry again!” He partly joked. “You’re too good to me!”   
  
VIrgil chuckled “We’re just being good friends!”  

They discussed an arrangement that would work for them all as they finished their breakfast. Patton moved his chair closer to them at some point.

They spent the rest of the day together, showing Patton cartoons they liked that they thought would make him feel a bit happier (he particularly liked Steven Universe and Gravity Falls). 

When it was late enough for bed, they all went to sleep, Virgil and Roman showing him the guest bed. 

And while they would never say it out loud, all three of them missed the warmth of all of them laying together, and thought about how nice it would feel to cuddle comfortably on a bed, as opposed to the bad angles on the couch. 

\--

Virgil was about to cry. 

After they had all gotten home from work that day, Patton told them that they all needed to talk. 

This, of course, made Virgil, and Roman when he got home (he usually got home before Patton), speculate about what it was about. They assumed that it was because Patton got an apartment elsewhere. 

Virgil would, of course, support him the best that he could. He only wanted Patton’s happiness and he had to do what was best for him. 

But he was going to miss him, a lot. 

They had somehow become even closer in the past 6 months Patton had been with them. 

Patton was a cuddly guy, and that included his friends. so at some point it became an unspoken thing that all three of them would cuddle when watching TV together. It was nice, very nice. Especially when it was cold out, as Patton provided a lot of warmth. 

Virgil and Roman had talked about their feelings for him in private about two months ago. They had learned about something called a polyamorous relationship and they realized that they wanted to be in one with Patton. But they decided to not ask him about his interest, even though Patton was single. Mostly because he seemed to still be getting over his ex. They had even caught him looking at them longingly when the couple had been a wee bit more affectionate than usual, but he would then quickly look away and cover his face when he was caught. Plus they didn’t even know if he would be comfortable with that. 

They were sitting in the living room when Patton got home and he looked at them glumly as soon as he saw them. “I assume you got my text?”

Virgil nodded. “We did, take a seat.”

He sat down across from them and looked down. “So, I guess I should just get this out.” 

Virgil gave him an encouraging smile, or at least the best one he could muster. Roman did the same. “You can tell us anything, we probably won’t judge.”

“I guess what I want to say is that I really like you guys. I mean, obviously, I do, you’re my best friends but I mean in a ‘I would like to date you’ way.” He then proceeded to start to cry as quietly as possible. 

“And I know it’s wrong, and you all have been so nice. But I can’t help it! I get if you’re freaked out by this or want me to leave. But I was going mad not telling you.” He was crying a bit louder by this point.”

Virgil went over and pulled Patton into a hug on one of his sides. On the other side, Roman went over to hug him as well. 

They embraced him until all of Patton's tears were gone. They wiped the tears off of his face and they moved him onto the couch where they could get to a more comfortable angle. 

"Patton, we like you a lot too. In a romantic way. You’re so sweet and caring and I would love to be with you, and Roman has told me the same.”

"You do?" He said with wide eyes. "You like me like that? But I'm not your soulmate."

"And? You're an amazing guy and I love to date you. Plus as we told you, we weren’t born with them either and we fell in love before getting them." Roman said, grabbing Patton's hand. 

"And we’ve looked it up a few months ago. It’s called a Polyamorous relationship. We can look it up if you want?”

Patton nodded. “I want to look it up first.”

Virgil got up to grab his laptop. When he got back they looked up “Polyamorous Relationship” on the webpage of the same soulmate organization they used when their marks first appeared.

They clicked on the tab about polyam relationships and read the definition. 

**_Polyamorous_ **

_ The state of having multiple sexually and/or romantically committed relationships at the same time, with the consent of all partners involved. _

Patton looked at the definition and smiled brightly. “This is what I want, I want to be with both of you guys.”

They continued reading, and found that there were different types of relationships. All the people involved in the relationship could be together or only certain people could be together. Either way, it was valid as long as all partners were honest and aware of the relationships. It was also important to say what was really wanted out of the relationship, which also applied to monogamous relationships. 

“So Patton,” Virgil said grabbing his hand, “Would you be my boyfriend?”

“And,” Roman interjected, “Would you also be my boyfriend?

Patton nodded in a fast pace. “Yes!

They all cuddled together on the couch, smiles brightly on their face.

They ordered pizza in for dinner to celebrate, eating it while watching Disney movies and talking about fun things they could do as a romantic group as well as things they could do as individual couples. 

That night they all went to bed together, sharing what used to be Virgil's and Roman’s. Patton lay in the center with Roman on the left and Virgil on his right, cuddled close. They smiled at each other and fell into the best sleep any of them had had. 

\--

The relationship progressed over time, all of them eventually growing comfortable in the relationship. Eventually, the relationship lost its initial thrill, but they were actually even happier. They had grown to enjoy the comfort of each other and had found a nice domestic routine.

It was six month later. They were sitting next to each other on the couch, and Virgil and Roman were on opposite sides of Patton, cuddling close to each other. This had become the favorite position of the group. 

The episode of Steven Universe had ended and Patton suddenly puts a kiss on Virgil's cheek. He then did the same to the other. "I love you guys, so much." He said, smiling sweetly.

"I love you as well, my darling."

"Love you too, Pat."

And he meant it, even if Patton was not marked as his, he loved Patton and he wanted the future where they were all together. And he knows that the other two want that as well.  That's when he felt it. There was a burning on his wrist and he looked down and saw that his soulmark had changed. Now it was a heart with a thick black outline that had equal parts red, purple, and light blue. He looked up and saw that it was like that for all of them; even Patton

Tears came to all of their eyes, joy being the overriding emotion.

Patton kissed both of them again, and the moment was an absolute dream. The amount of love they felt was almost too much to handle.

And for the moment everything was absolutely grand, absolutely lovely.  The void Virgil felt was filled. 

Well, at least for now.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Friends Appear.

Virgil sat behind the counter in Patton's bakery and casually watched the people walk by . 

He would occasionally work at Patton's shop, particularly if it was understaffed, such as today. 

It was almost closing time and he was looking forward to being able to wrap things up and be able to go home with Patton and catch up with Roman on how his day was. It was the first drama practice of the year and he was dying to hear what Roman thought of the kids who were joining. 

Things had been great since Patton's soulmark showed up. It had almost been two years since then.  They move into a house that was still somewhat close to Patton’s bakery and Roman’s school, but was still far enough from the city that it was much quieter. It had 3 bedrooms, a driveway, and a nice backyard. This came after Roman proposed to the both of them and they spoke to each other about what they wanted after they got married.  Children was definitely on the list. So they moved to a house before getting married as they felt that their savings would be better spent there. Plus they were still trying to plan things out and the wedding process was taking longer than expected. 

He was taken out of his however when he heard the ringing sound the door made. He looked up and saw a man about his age walk in. He was wearing sunglasses and had a leather jacket on as well as black skinny jeans and a light gray shirt.  

"Sorry to catch y'all just when your closing, but I really need some coffee and baked goods. Assuming you guys have that?"

Virgil nodded and put on his best cashier voice. "We do sir, what can I get you?"

The man looked at the pastries left and choose most of them. "Can I also get a Hot Cocoa and a caramel flavored coffee." 

Virgil nodded, "Anything else?"

The man nodded "No fam.”

Virgil put his order in and gave him his total. The pulled out some cash and paid for his things. 

"Can I get a name for the order?"

"Remy."

Virgil wrote it down on one of the cups and handed the box of goods to Remy. He then started making the drinks. 

“Nice place you got here? How long have you been working here?” Remy said looking around. 

Virgil shook his head, “I don’t really work here.” Remy gave him a confused look. 

“I mean that my fiance owns the place. I just help out when he needs me to.  I’m really a writer and I sometimes teach writing seminars.” Virgil put his drinks on the counter.

“Ah so your a baker’s soulmate? Nice nice." He said as he grabbed his drinks. "I personally am the only one who can cook in my house, can’t bake for a thing though.” He smiles. “Thankfully one of my soulmates can make most things, though he has to read the instructions word for word.” 

Virgil's eyes widened. "Soulmates?"

Remy must have taken it the wrong way. "You gotta a problem with that?" 

Virgil's face turned to one that was horrified. "No! No! I was just surprised ‘cause I have two soulmates as well and it's not everyday you meet another person that has more than one soulmate. I was just surprised." 

Remy smirks, "So you got more than one soulmate yourself? Oh that’s nice to know fam! So one's a baker what's the other one?"

Virgil smiled fondly, "Gay."

Remy snickers and Virgil smirks back. "What? You asked me what he was." Remy gives him a look. 

“Fine, he’s a English and Theater teacher at a local high school. Now tell me what you do?”

Remy smirks, “Oh me, I’m a nurse at a pediatricians office.” 

Virgil looks slightly surprised. “I gotta admit I was not expecting that.”

He chuckles, “Few are, but I love it, I really do.” He pauses and smiles at Virgil, "I like you Virgil, you seem like a cool guy, despite your frightening exterior." He pushes his glasses of his face to get something out of his eye. To Virgil’s surprise one was bright blue and the other was a chocolate brown. Virgil was slightly suprise and Remy gave him a slightly amused look. “You like my eyes hon?”

Virgil nods, “They look cool.” 

Remy smiles back at him, “They are cool.” 

Before the conversation can continue, Patton came out of the kitchen. "Virge can you help me clean-" He paused when he saw the man standing with Virgil. 

"Remy?" The sunglasses wearing man looked behind Virgil to Patton. 

"Patt?" 

Patton face immediately lit up, "Rem! It's been forever! How are you?:

Remy smiled "Great man. I moved into to town a couple days ago and i was hoping we’d meet up, but I wasn’t expecting to see you two days in!" 

Patton smiled "It's so good to see you!" He then turns to Virgil. 

"Virge, this was my best friend while I was in culinary school! We were neighbors in our apartment complex, though we went to different colleges. We fell out of contact after I moved when I finished my classes. Remy this is my fiance Virgil!"

Remy smiles at him, "Patton's your soulmate and fiance? But I thought you didn't have a mark let alone two soulmates?"

Patton chuckled. "It showed up after we began a relationship and fell in love." Patton smiles fondly. "What about you? How'd you end up here of all places?"

Remy looked away dreamily as he sat down in a chair. Virgil went behind him to close the shop, realizing it should have been closed long ago. 

Remy turned to Patton and smiled. "One of my soulmates lives here.  I moved in as his job is harder to replace. Thankfully I was able to get a job nearby. My other soulmate is going to join us in two weeks." He looks at Patton, "You've met one of them, right Patton?"

Patton nodded. "Emile right? He was super sweet! And I'm sure your other boyfriend is great too." His eyes lit up. "We so should go on a double date when we’re all free! You can meet my other soulmate, Roman!"

Remy nodded. "That’d be great." He looks down at his watch. "Oh gurl, look at the time! I gotta get home, Emile has been waiting for these drinks forever!" He smiled at the two. "It's great catching up." He grabbed a napkin and a pen that was at the front counter. He wrote something down. "Here's my number. Give me a call. Or text. Whatever you like babes." He then took his leave. (Virgil having to unlock the door so he could get out.)

Virgil helped Patton clean up and they eventually finished. Talking while they did. They eventually finished and started the drive home. 

"It was lovely seeing Remy today, I've missed him. We were real close back then, but I lost contact with him slowly." Patton's smile got a bit dimmer toward the end. 

Virgil noticed and quickly added. "But I put his number in my phone, so we can talk to him soon. And when we get home, you can message him if you want." 

Patton's smile brightened after that. "Yep! It's gonna be great to see him! He was always a great friend and he was the first person outside of my family to know about my lack of mark, I trusted him that much. I'm glad we can be friends again."

When they got home, Roman was already there. The smell of pasta was coming from the kitchen. They went in and saw Roman setting up the table. He turned around after hearing them come in.

“Hello loves, I made us dinner. It’s not as good as Patton’s cooking but I tried and since today was a good day I felt like making something.”   
  
Patton walked to him and embraced him. “It smells good and i’m sure it tastes wonderful.” Virgil nodded in agreement and joined in on the hug. After staying like that for only a few moments they parted. 

 

They got there food and ate happily.They told Roman about Remy and his soulmates and he of  course agreed to the double date. 

 

That night they went to bed, excited for their future. 

 

\--

The double date finally happened around a month later.

 

They met up at the Italian Restaurant that Virgil and Roman had their first date at. They pulled up to the restaurant in Patton's car. They walked in and Virgil beat Roman to the hostess podium. 

 

"Hello sir, how many?"

 

"We actually have a reservation under Sanders."

 

The hostess saw that they did, and they were taken to their table. Roman and Patton gave Virgil a look. 

 

"Last time we were here you made the reservation, it's my turn!"

 

"Oh I got you, but why under Patton's last name?"

 

Virgil shrugged, "I like his last name the most." The other two chuckled. 

 

They sat at the table, and waited for Remy to show up. Patton chuckled when he showed up around 10 minutes late. He sat in the middle of the three seats that are across from the fiance's.

 

"Still always a bit late, aren't you Remy?" The latter rolls his eyes.  

 

"Now gurl, you know you wouldn't change me."

 

"True, true." 

 

"Anyway, my boyfriends are still in the car trying to find a spot, glad you guys got a table."

 

At that moment two men walked in, both looking vastly different than the other. 

 

One had solid black shades (darker then Remy's), very messy hair, and a white shirt with black jeans. He had a whole "bad boy in school that in a film the good girl would fall for" vibe to him. His hair was a dark but easy to see purple . 

 

The other was on the other end. He wore a  white shirt with a pink tie. He had on a cardigan that was a strange mixture of yellow and beige that was only slightly buttoned. He had brown glasses that only helped build his dork vibe. He also had pink hair.

 

Remy smiled at the two as they approach. "Hey babes!" 

 

The dorkish looking one smiled politely and sat to his left. The wild one sat to his right. 

 

"Hello everyone." Said pink hair. The other one gave a wave. 

 

"Guys these are my boyfriends.  The bad boy is October, and the nerd is Emile." 

 

Patton smiled. "Nice to see you!” He gestured to Roman. “This is one of my fiances Roman! And the man on my right is my other fiance Virgil.”

 

“Hello!” Roman said loudly and Virgil gave a quiet “Hi.”

 

The waitress came by to get the three who’d just arrived drink orders and then it went quiet at the table as they all looked over the menu. After deciding and putting their orders in, the conversation picked up again. 

 

“So how’d y’all meet, Patton?” Remy said taking a sip of water but he still seemed happy. “In fact, how’d you all get together?” 

 

Recollection and joy flashed in Roman’s eyes. He recalled everything that led them to this point, in surprisingly high detail. Every now and then Virgil would interject with a comment or snarky remark. 

 

Emile put his hands on his chest and he looked at them in awe. “You guys have the sweetest story! You are such a Garnet!” 

“That’s a Steven Universe reference. He has a tendency to compare relationships and people to cartoon characters.” Said October affectionately rolling his eyes.

Emile blushed. “Sorry, it’s hard to get out of my work mindset after a day, especially since today was really busy with my patients.”

Virgil snickered.  “It’s all good, we watch Steven Universe. And patients? You a Doctor of some type?”

Emile nodded.  “I’m a Therapist! Usually with couples but I have some individual clients as well.” 

The food arrived and they began to eat.  As they ate Roman asked, “Oh that’s a really good career. I know what Remy does, but how about you October?”

“I’m a mechanic.  I specialize in motorcycles but I  have a love of classic cars as well.”

The conversation flowed more naturally after that and the night ended faster than any of them would like, but soon it was late and they all parted ways.

 

That night after they got home they went to bed and cuddled up together. All three of them content and satisfied with the lovely day and life they had together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Call me #1 ORE shipper


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Needed Conversations: Pt. 3

Virgil woke up cuddled into Patton and Roman, a content smile on his face. He was on one side of Patton and Roman was on the other. 

 

It had been a few months since having dinner with Remy and his soulmates. They had integrated into Virgil’s normal life and they talked with them often. He had become particularly close with Remy and Emile. 

 

His relationship with his fiances was going amazing. They had gotten a bit farther in wedding planning, such as who would be invited and what everyone would do. Virgil had somehow fallen deeper in love as time went on and he was so excited for his future. 

 

Yet despite all of those good things that were going on he couldn’t stop the building feeling that something was missing. 

 

The void he felt inside had returned but it was a lot weaker now. He sighed and slowly and quietly got up, as not to disturb the others, and he moved to the kitchen to make a quick breakfast. 

 

Patton wasn't working at the bakery today and it wasn't a weekday so they could all spend the day together. They were planning on having a TV Show Marathon, particularly cartoons. 

 

He got the pancake mix out and started to follow the instructions before he went to get the bacon out of the freezer. By the time he was almost done frying the bacon and cooking the pancakes he could hear shuffling up stairs and he assumed it was the other two getting ready. He heard somebody's footsteps coming down and from the heaviness he assumed that it was Patton's.

 

He was proven right when he felt Patton's arms wrap around his waist. 

 

"Morning Angel," Patton said into his ear, sounding content. Virgil smiled at the feeling of the vibrations of Patton's voice on his neck.

 

"Hey Pat. I'm chill with you hugging me but I need you to move so I can put the last pancakes on the plate, I can't really do that with you holding onto me. 

 

Patton chuckled. "Fine, but you'll have to cuddle with me later." He then let go and started to make hot cocoa for himself and coffee for Roman. Virgil finished cooking and put the food on the table just in time for Roman to come down stairs. He was the only one to look somewhat presentable as he had his hair done. 

 

Virgil smirked when he saw him. "See you already took the time to pamper yourself Princey." 

 

Roman smirked back, "Well you know, a prince has got to slay."

 

Virgil rolled his eyes affectionately.

 

"Come on you two. We have food to eat" Virgil walked to his seat at the table, Roman trailing behind him. 

 

They got the food on their plates and began to eat. A silence fell upon them. And while this silence was like some of the other ones they experienced, this one just exemplified the missing feeling Virgil felt. 

 

When they were done eating, they prepared for their day off. Roman cleaned up the mess from breakfast, with help from Patton. Virgil, having gotten a pass from cleaning as he had made the food, got the blankets from the bedrooms and closets and put them into the living room. He put a blanket over the seats and on the back of the couch. He put the extra on the floor in front of it. He then sat down and pulled out his phone as he decided to scroll through Tumblr while waiting for the other two. They soon arrived and joined Virgil on the couch. After a bit of bickering, they eventually settled on rewatching Moana. Virgil pulled it up on Netflix and they watched it happily, pulling each other into a cuddle pile. 

 

Once the movie finished they put on Steven Universe and made some lunch after a few episodes. 

 

However before they continued the binge Roman stopped them. "I really should talk to you guys." 

 

Virgil grew concerned and a look of that and confusion spread across his face. He shared a look with Patton who had a similar expression on his face. 

 

"What's the matter dear?" Patton said, trying to sound gentle. Virgil nodded prompting Roman to go. 

 

"I love you both with my entire being. You are the loves of my life and I adore you all the time. But lately..." He paused for a second, trying to find the words. He then sighed. "I've felt like something wasn't all there, like the void I felt before I met you has come back but it is so much weaker now, but still present. Not that you don't fill my heart with joy-"

 

"Ro.." Virgil said trying to get him to stop.

 

"Again you light up my life so much and I cherish what we have-"

 

"Roman please stop,"

 

"I love you so so much-"

 

"Roman dearie"

 

"I'm sorry I'm-"

 

Virgil cut him off by kissing him, the other happily kissing him back. They pulled apart for air. Virgil grabbed his hand. "You're right, it's a great way to get someone to listen.”

 

Roman gave him a surprised look. He looked over and saw Patton didn’t seem mad or judgemental either, in fact he seemed relieved.    
  
“You guys aren’t mad at me? You don’t think I’m selfish?” Roman said, a happy but a little bit shocked expression on his face.

 

“Hey you weren’t mad at me or called me greedy when I said I loved Patton as well as you, why would I do that to you?” Virgil squeezed his hand.

 

“And you didn’t yell at me when I said I loved you both.” Patton reached over and grabbed Roman’s other hand.   
  


“And if I’m being honest,” Virgil voice went a bit quieter, “I also have been having a similar feeling, and I honestly have been scared as well.” 

 

“I have the same feeling,” Patton spoke up quietly, “Not that I don’t love you both, but I...this doesn’t feel...complete, I guess.”   
  
“The last time I’ve felt something like this, it was when we were about to meet Patton. Maybe there’s someone else out there?” Virge suggested. 

 

The other two thought about this. “I could see that. Maybe we should keep our eyes open for someone else who catches our eye.” Roman’s smile grew brighter and much more like his typical confident one, instead of the more subdued one he had during this conversation. 

 

Patton nodded. “I agree. This is very exciting, if there is someone else I wonder who it could be?”

 

“I’m not sure, but I’m sure he will be delightful to be around, he would be perfect for us.” Roman said dreamly. 

 

Virgil smirked at them affectionately, “It’s weird being on this side of the conversation.”

 

The other two nodded in agreement. Their whole lives had been spent being on the sidelines of conversations about what one’s soulmates could be like as they didn’t think they ever get to be in one. Now they had a mark and an idea that there may be another one and it felt different than expected. Not in a bad way, it just felt a lot more exciting and promising than Virgil ever thought it would. 

 

After the conversation wrapped up they finished their day together in comfort, wrapped around each other, each still buzzing a little from the conversation.

 

And that night, when they all went to bed, all of them had a bit more hope for the future in their heart.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter: A Nerd

Virgil and Roman were in Patton’s bakery. Virgil was hoping the change of scenery could inspire him, and Roman was there because he enjoyed helping out when he could. Patton needed help lifting materials into the shop, and Roman was surprisingly strong, hence why he was in the back. Patton was behind the counter, brewing a batch of coffee.

The door to the bakery opened and Virgil looked up. His breath caught in his throat when he saw one of the most attractive people he's ever seen.

He had on a pair of glasses similar to Patton's. His hair was a dark blue in the front that complimented the natural medium brown of the little bit of natural color he has left. He was a good bit shorter than him and Roman, and if he gave a guess he'd say maybe a few inches above 5-foot-3. He had on jeans, a black shirt, and a blue tie, and he had an all around nerd look to him.

Virgil knew the feeling in his chest this time - he’d felt something similar twice before - it was so similar to the feeling he got when he met Roman and Patton for the first time. The man looked around and caught Virgil staring, prompting the darkly dressed one to blush and look away, though he swore he could see the stranger blush slightly as well. Logan stepped to the counter where Patton was also looking at the stranger in awe. He quickly recovered and put on his most inviting smile. "Hello sir, welcome to ‘Mind Palace Bakery.’ What can I get you?"

The man looked at the options on the flyer with all the drinks and at all the baked goods. "Could I please get a regular coffee with sweetener instead of sugar as well as a chocolate muffin?" His voice sounded formal and intelligent, though not snobbish by any extent.

"Of course! Will that be all?" The man nodded at that and Patton gave him his total, Logan paid and before he sat down Patton asked, "What is the name for the order?"

"Logan."

Logan. So that was the stranger’s name. Logan sat down at the table next to his, pulling a laptop out of his bag. Virgil tried to focus on his word document but couldn't think about anything else, so he channeled the emotions that he was feeling and he typed it out, one part of it to see if it could be used to create something for his characters later on and partly so he could better comprehend them.

By the time he looked up again, Patton had moved to the back but Roman was now in the front helping a customer. Logan was still sitting at the table, typing away, a nearly empty glass sitting next to his laptop. When Patton came back out releasing Roman from his spot, Roman came over to him.

:"Do you feel it too?" Virgil knew what he meant instantly.

"Yeah, I do. I wonder if he feels it, maybe he's why we've felt weird recently."

Roman smiled at that answer. "I might go talk to him. You think I can do it?"

Virgil affectionately rolled his eyes. "Leave it to you to flirt with him, and you have my permission Mr. Romance. See if he's interested at the very least. But I'd ask Patton, make sure he's comfortable with it."

Roman nodded, "I already did and he's fine. Now let's hope that I still have some charm in me." Virgil smiled and nodded and watched as Roman went up to the table. The man had put his laptop away but he seemed in no rush to leave his spot. Virgil listened in, curious of what would happen.

Roman walked over to the man. "Hello there, I couldn't help but notice you sitting there. You are one of the most attractive people I've seen and I'd like to know if you would want to get to know each other sometime? Only if your interested obviously, I won't be insulted if your not into me, guys, or have a soulmate."

The man gave a small polite smile. "Hello, thank you for stating I'm attractive. However, I have no mark and that means that we are likely not soulmates." Virgil was a bit surprised by how bluntly he said that, it was rare to find someone who was markless who said it so openly or didn’t try to hide it. Even Patton didn't tell them until he knew them well, and even then he seemed terrified while saying.

Yet Logan didn’t even bat an eye while saying it, it was as if it was something he said everyday, like it was just a casual thing about him like his hair color or his name.

Then again, the fact he was so blunt just drew Virgil in more.

Roman smiled. "Oh well I don't mind that. I didn't have one until I met both of mine. i just feel a bit of a connection with you too. Again if you don't feel anything I won't be mad, just wanted to talk to you."

Logan looked at him in confusion and a bit of shock, though you could tell that he was trying to hide that under a neutral expression. "Sure, sit down if you please."

Roman nodded in acknowledgement and sat down across from him. He held out his hand. "Roman."

Logan stared at his hand for a moment, more particularly his soulmark showing on his wrist. He then realized he was staring and quickly put his hand in Roman's to shake it. "Logan, Logan Smith."

"Nice to meet you," Roman said as he put his hand down.

Logan nodded in agreement. "So you said you had soulmates? I'm sure you meant to say soulmate-"

"I have two of them actually, Virgil and Patton. Patton owns this place actually and Virgil is the one over there who is listening in on this conversation." Logan turned around to look at him.

Virgil blushed at being called out. He gave a small wave. "Hey." He said quietly. Roman rolled his eyes and Virgil couldn't quite figure out what Logan was feeling. He just gave Virgil one of his slightly confused and slightly concerned looks.

"Hello there," Logan responded and turned back around. "So you all have matching marks? You all know that that's a very unusual circumstance."

Roman looked amused. "I assure you I know, even more rare is that we were all born without and they just showed up when we fell in love. Now we’re engaged, funny how life turns out."

Logan looked amazed and he nodded in response. "Well that's interesting." Though something in his tone conveyed that he wasn’t fully convinced

Roman nodded. Yep." Roman looked in his eyes and excited smile on his face. "What about you Logan, anything we should know about you?"

Logan looked down, "Oh nothing really to me, your life must be much more interesting, having a soulmark story like that." He said passively, if you could call it that. It wasn't cold exactly as that would imply that it was sad in a way to insult but it was said with a such a lack of emotion for one's own life.

Somehow Roman still found a way to respond and keep the topic on Logan. "Nonsense! We all have our own tales, you can just say anything about your life if you would like to."

Logan smiled shyly. "Well I'm an Astronomy teacher for high school, specifically for honors classes but I teach a few general ed ones as well. I moved here recently and I'm going to start at the local school this coming school year."

Roman smiled at this, "Really? That is incredibly interesting, especially since I'm a teacher myself! I teach English and Theater."

Logan looked slightly surprised. "Oh well, that is intriguing. I did not expect that from you."

Roman chuckles, " Most are-"

Before Roman could continue he was interrupted by Logan "You are interesting Roman, but I realized that I have to leave. Would you be fine if I gave you my number so that I could get acquainted with you and your fiances?"

Roman nodded happily. "Of course! It would be my pleasure." They exchanged numbers and Logan took his leave. Ro walked over to Virgil. "I say that went great!"

Virgil rolled his eyes affectionately. "It did, thank god. But there was no need to call me out like that."

Roman gripped his hands. "But my love I need to say that we are together when I can, and it just so happened you were staring at me." Roman smirked as he finished.

Virgil gave him an affectionate glare. "Shut up Romeo."

Roman kissed his cheek. "You know you love me."

Virgil grabbed his other arm and had Roman help pull him up. As he put his computer up he spoke to Roman. "Come on, let's go help Patton close up." Roman nodded and the two slipped back, not knowing of the short man in glasses resting against the building down the street, trying to catch his breath.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First dates are still fun.

Roman and Logan began to text, and after talking for a few weeks Logan asked Roman to give Virgil and Patton his number. As he put it, “I am morbidly curious to talk to the two who are apparently meant for you, mostly as they seem to have to live with your very loud personality.” 

 

One could definitely say that Roman was slightly offended by that, making his trademarked "Offended Prince Noises." (And Virgil would happily admit that he laughed the hardest at this situation).

 

After this event, all of them began talking and they all seemed to hit it off. 

 

Virgil had grown to really like Logan, there was something about how he spoke that intrigued Virgil, he had never met someone who spoke with an advanced vocabulary naturally, not even the honors kids he knew growing up. 

 

Though one thing he didn't understand, besides some of the words that Logan used, was why Logan seemed so hesitant to meet him in person.

 

Now don't get him wrong, he would obviously respect Logan's choices and what he wanted, he wasn't a jerk. And he would never pressure him to meet up if Logan didn't want to. But he couldn't help the growing curiosity on why Logan didn't want to see any of them. 

 

The other two were also confused by this but decided it was the best thing to not pressure him, especially since they would hate to think that Logan would only meet them just to make them happy, not because he wanted to meet up in person. 

 

Though this changed after talking to each other for about two months. One day Virgil was first to wake up in the morning. When he looked at his phone he saw that Logan had messaged the group chat that they are all in. Swiping to the notification, he read it, smiling after he saw. 

 

**_The Nerd_ ** **_™_ **

_ Hello all. It has come to my attention that we have not seen each other in a large amount of time. If you were interested, I propose that the four of us meet up sometime in the near future. How do you all feel about this proposal? _

 

Virgil smiled at this message but decided to wait for his partners to get up before responding. 

 

Soon the other two were up, and Virgil told them about the message. They smiled at this. 

 

**_Captain Angst_ **

_ I'm down. _

 

**_Sweet-Heart_ **

_ That would be lovely! ^_^ _

 

**_Prince Charming_ ** **_™_ **

_ That would be wonderful! Any place you would like to meet? _

 

**_The Nerd_ ** **_™_ **

_ I am fine with any place. However I feel that it would be best if it was at a place such as a restaurant as it would allow for us to speak easily. _

 

**_Prince Charming_ ** **_™_ **

_ That sounds perfect! I know a really good Italian place.  _

 

Virgil rolled his eyes.

 

**_Captain Angst_ **

_ Really, that place? We go there every time we meet up with someone, is that like a thing for you.  _

 

**_Prince Charming_ ** **_™_ **

_ Hey! We've gone there like twice for that reason. Rule Of Thirds says I should get this time before it gets repetitive! _

 

**_The Nerd_ ** **_™_ **

_ I feel I am missing something here.  _

 

**_Sweet-Heart_ **

_ Don't Worry, it's just them being them.  _

 

**_The Nerd_ ** **_™_ **

_ Alright if you insist.  _

 

_ Anyway Italian is fine with me, when would you like to meet? _

 

**_Prince Charming_ ** **_™_ **

_ How about next Thursday at 6? _

 

**_The Nerd_ ** **_™_ **

_ That is satisfactory. I will see you all then. _

 

**_Sweet-Heart_ **

_ See you then Lo! _

 

**_Prince Charming_ ** **_™_ **

_ See you then Mr. Smarty! _

 

**_Captain Angst_ **

_ Yeah what they said  _

 

Virgil smiled at that, he was excited. 

-

Soon it was date night and all three were excited. They got to the place on time and saw Logan waiting on the bench outside. They walked up to him and he gave them a small smile. They got their table and walked inside making slight small talk. Things went quiet as they looked over their menu and they soon ordered and there was an slightly awkward silence in the air. Patton was first to break the silence. 

 

"So Logan how was your day?" Patton said with a smile on his face. 

 

"It was quite nice, a few students were slightly frustrating but nothing that I would consider too horrible. And I finished most of my grading before arriving here so that is good at least." Logan grabbed a piece of bread that was brought to the table and took a bite. 

 

Roman chuckled. "We've been talking for a little while now but I don't know you yet, so tell us about yourself Logan? Where are you from? " 

 

Logan shrugged. "Oh me, nothing too interesting. I was raised in a small town a few states over. I was raised by a single mother and I did well in school. I double majored in astronomy and education and I have a masters degree in education which I got later. l moved here for the job a couple of months ago."

 

Virgil smirked. "You say you’re not interesting. You just opened up new conversation topics." He sighed. "You remind me a lot of me, you know that?" 

 

Logan blushed a tiny bit. "Well I guess, and thank you, I think, I am assuming that is a compliment."

 

"It is, mostly." Virge sends him a wink 

 

Logan clears his throat, "Anyway, despite what you think, those topics are not very compelling. However, what must be interesting is how you all ended up together."

 

Roman smiled brightly as he did when people asked him about how he found his loves. "Well, I could tell you the story, and while I would love to learn about you, I will happily tell you about how this all happened." 

 

As he was about to begin their food came so they happily took it. After eating a bit Roman spoke. "Before I was interrupted I was telling the story so." He paused for dramatic effect. "Storytime!"

-

The rest of the dinner went amazingly and before any of them knew it, they were all saying their goodbyes outside of the restaurant. Before they left they had to ask Logan a question. 

 

"So Logan tonight was very fun."

 

Logan nodded his head in agreement. "It was more pleasant than I thought, though I thought that was obvious."

 

Virgil chuckled. "Yeah it kind of is, anyway what Roman is trying to get at is if you like to do it again, only this time as a date."

 

Logan looked at them in surprise. "You want to date me?"

 

They all looked at Logan in shock. Roman was the first to speak. 

 

"Yes we would, hence why I asked you out the first time I met you. Remember?"

 

"I thought you were joking."

 

Virgil, unexpectedly started to laugh a little. "We weren't Lo. We get if you aren't interested, I promise we won't be mad, we would just like to try it."

 

"But you already have each other, you’re engaged already!" 

 

Patton shrugged. "Yeah but we like you and we would like to try to be with you as well. Again we get it your not interested. Just wanted to ask you."

 

Logan blushed and looked down. 

 

"I guess, if you guys are I wouldn't be opposed to it. Though I would ask that we take it slow, I haven't been in a relationship before and I would like to get used to it in time before we become fully committal.” 

 

They nodded in understanding. "I can get that." Virgil said smiling happily, now excited.


	13. Chapter Twelve

It had been nearly two years since Logan joined their relationship. And though slow they all had grown quite close and if you asked Virgil he knew that they were all in love. Even if it hadn't been said by or to Logan.

 

It was an unspoken thing, and while hearing the words would be nice they all knew that emotions were hard for Logan, especially ones he wasn't used to, so they were patient.

 

Though tonight they were going to ask him to move in.

 

Virgil was worried about this to say the least. Scared that it would all be a disaster or go so badly that they would somehow end up breaking up.

 

Roman reassured him though, so Virgil took this with a bit of confidence.

 

In their relationship Logan hadn’t opened up as much as they had wanted him to, he merely hinted at things such as not talking to his parents and not having any family that he had any form of communication with. There was a bit of pain when his mother was mentioned but they weren’t going to force him to talk about it. That was something that had to be revealed in its own time.

-

Virgil could tell that when Logan arrived that he picked up on their nerves, so Virgil tried to be calm. Before they could even start to speak Logan yelled out

 

“I understand why you asked me over!”

 

They looked at him in shock. “You do?” Prompted Patton.

 

Logan nodded. “It is very obvious though I am upset about this I understand that why you would want to let me out of this relationship.” He looked down and sighed.

 

All of a sudden, Patton moved quickly and pulled him into a hug. “No, Lo that’s not what we want at all. I care about you so much and I want to be with you. We were going to ask you to move in with us.”

 

Logan looked at them, flabbergasted. “B-but I still don’t have a mark, you all are soulmates and I’m not.”

 

Virgil shrugged, “And I moved in with Roman before our marks showed up and Patton started living with us before we asked him out. Our marks didn’t just appear one day, it happened after we were in love.”

 

“But it has been more than two years and we have not moved in together, is that not that slow for you guys?”

 

Roman shakes his head, “One could make the argument that we moved too fast. There isn’t a timer on a relationship, we can move at whatever pace you like. If you aren’t ready to move in we get it, we can do this at your pace.”

 

Logan shook his head. “I do not understand and I do not think you do either.” Logan stood up and started pacing. “You basically put your lives on pause for a bit. You still haven’t gotten married and you got engaged before I even met you. You are moving at my pace but data suggest you would want to move so much faster, as you did with each other.”  He paused for a moment. “So, why am I different?”

 

“Because your not us, love.” Patton answered instantly. “What I mean is that every relationship is different and it’d be unfair to you if we expected you to act the way that we did when we got together.”

 

“But is it not wrong of me to be scared?” He instantly covered his mouth. “Forget I said anything.”

 

Virgil interjected, “No I think we might need to address that. Lo, are you scared of us? Do you think that we’ll hurt you if you disagree?”

 

Logan shakes his head. “No. It’s not that, I’m not scared of you hurting me physically. It’s more of...I wasn’t ever expecting to love or to feel emotions like this, so I am just ‘scared’ of what I feel for you all, and I didn’t have the best upbringing, especially on the emotional front. So now that I feel something so intense I don’t know what to do and I’m scared that if I feel this more than you guys do you won’t want me anymore.”

 

“Logan.” Roman got up and softly grabbed his hand. “We aren’t going to just up and leave ‘cause you’re confused, but you need to open up to us at some point. Relationships work on communication and you need to tell us how you feel. You don’t need to tell us things that you aren’t ready to share, but you need to be honest with us on things such as feelings, regardless of how you feel about them.Because we’ll respect it no matter what, that’s what partners do.”

 

“So Logan,” Virgil started grabbing his other hand, standing beside Roman. Patton followed behind, standing behind them both. He spoke softly and with as much empathy as he could.

 

“How do you feel?”

 

Logan broke down in front of them and pulled them into a hug, surprising them all.

 

“I want you, I want this and I...” He looked up at them all, looking more vulnerable than Virgil had ever seen him. “I love you guys so much and I do not know what I should do.”

 

“Accept that we love you too.” Patton patted him on the back comfortingly.

 

Logan gave them a small but slightly happy smile. “I can try that.”

 

And with that, all four of them felt a nice burning on their wrist, and the heart now had dark blue in it.


	14. Epilogue

Things weren’t always easy from then on, but it’s rare that something good is. 

 

Logan did end up moving in, but not right then. No, they talked some things out, they built on the foundations they had and grew stronger from it. Then that was when they moved in together. 

 

Logan would talk about his past one day, telling them everything that caused his pain, and they would support him. Of course they would, they loved him. They loved him so much that they would wait as long as he needed, and they knew Logan would do the same.

 

They all would grow, they all would mature, and they all would somehow fall deeper and deeper in love. 

 

One day, Logan would open up, feeling things and learning how to understand his loves.

 

One day, Virgil would smile when he thought about all of it. 

 

One day, he would propose to Logan, and so would the other two, and he would then have three fiances.

 

One day in the Fall he would see all of his loves dressed up and standing with him at the altar. At the reception, there wouldn’t be many, but it would still be fun. They would dance and smile and laugh that night. 

 

They would have the rest of their lives to spend together. And it would be great, incredibly great. 

 

But that’s in the future. This is now, and right now they are still young and they have made their choice. 

 

They choose to pursue love. They choose to speak to each other about what they need, and they choose to allow themselves to feel what they do. They choose to stick together when things get rough, because they still love each other, and they will always love each other, they are each other’s soulmates, even if they didn’t know it when they met.

 

Because things weren’t made easy for them, yet they are still here. They still ended up together despite it all.

 

Despite it all, their story has a happy ending.

 

Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh!! I hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> This was my life for a bit there, I put my soul into this and I am proud of it!!
> 
> Some quick notes!
> 
> Thank you to @anxious-but-whatever for making the art for this!
> 
> Shout out to my beta @DavidTheTraveler for reading through this whole thing!
> 
> Huge thanks to my partner @ionadh for being there from concept to publishing, he's the best!
> 
> And thank you for reading! 
> 
> See you all next time,
> 
> -Lissa

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! I finally get to post this! After working on this for months it's so nice to be able to have this out! Please tell me what you think as comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
